


It could happen to you

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas eve/day, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Falling in the fall, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Fun at Chrystal lake, Holidays, Play Ball, Spring time fling, Thanksgiving Dinner, Winter Wonderland, engagements, lots of engagements, new years eve/day, summer lovin, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Bunch of one shots, with different Supernatural Actors and reader. Just lite, love engagement, maybe a few anniversary's and a wedding tossed in, I don't know, we shall see. If there is someone you would like to see that I haven't got to or mentioned hit me up and let me know. Who/ and what holiday or time of year/ and if you and a certain event in mind. K





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing each story by the way I have listed. Jeffrey. Jensen, then Jared.. So on. Jensen's went really smutty. Sorry I'll make a different one with him that's more fluff. Just so you know. LOL Enjoy.

" You almost ready?" J.D's voice called out. You looked in the mirror and sighed

"I look stupid." 

"What?" he said sticking his head in the bathroom. 

"I said I look stupid." 

"No you don't, you look awesome." You turned to face him. 

He was dressed like a very hot cowboy, from his hat to his boots. You on the other hand was dressed like a indian squaw, including headband and feather. 

"No you look awesome. I look like the weirdest native American ever. Why do we have to go?" 

"Because you told Rob we'd be there." He reminded you with a grin. 

"Shouldn't count, I'll agree to anything if I've had a few drinks in me, you know that." 

"How do you think I got you to go out with me?" He teased as he pulled you close. 

"Honey you know how I feel about Halloween, it's a kids holiday. All this dressing up as an adult is rediculass." 

"You are gonna be the best one there." 

"And you are full of shit." 

"Come on it'll be fun. We'll pop in for like two minutes, and then sneak out. Deal?" He leaned down and pressed his forehead to yours. 

"Promise?" 

"Scouts honor." 

"You were never a scout." You laughed. 

"True. But I promise." 

"Why is this so important to you?" 

"I just want to show everyone I'm the luckiest cowboy around." He purred. 

"Fine, but we're not staying long." 

"Deal." 

10 minutes later you were at the door of Rob Benedict's home. Cars were already lined up, and you sighed as Jeffrey parked his truck behind Misha's sports car and walked around to let you out. 

"You owe me." you whispered into his ear. He said nothing, just smiled. You glanced around at the plastic skeletons, and other decorations. 

"Looks like he went all out." You say as the two of you made your way to the front door. 

"Yeah. He sure did." The door opened and you could hear music coming from the back yard. 

"Hey you all made it. Sweet!" Rob said. He was dressed like captain Jack Sparrow, and Jeff Chuckled. 

"Wouldn't miss it." you told him. Jeff looked at you funny, and you shot him a shut the hell up look. Wasn't your fault you were so damn nice. Blame your parents for that one. 

"Everyone's in the back. Help yourself to what ever." He told you. 

Jeff clamped Rob on the shoulder. 

"Can I talk to you for a second little man?" 

"Sure." 

"Go on babe, I'll catch up." 

"Um, ok.." you wanted to ask what he was up to, but a part of you decided you didn't really want to know. You made your way to the kitchen. 

"Hey Pocahontas." Misha said. He was placing a chip in the bean dip, the sight made you laugh seeing as how he was in a gorilla suit, minus the mask at the time. 

"Cute Misha." 

"You like? It was Vicky's idea." He pointed to his wife who was talking to someone you didn't know. She too was in costume, a zoo keepers outfit. 

"Yeah, I love it." 

"So where's your chief?" 

"I do not have a chief. I belong to a wild west cowboy/outlaw." You told him. 

"Even better. Kinky." 

You shoved him, "You're weird." 

"You just figured that out?" Jensen said walking up to you. He too was in costume. He looked like a 1980's hair band member. 

"Jovi?" 

"The one and only." He smiled. 

"So what Danneel is a roadie?" 

"I wish, she was going to come as madonna, but J.J's sick. I wasn't gonna come at all, she insisted." He said stealing a pig in a blanket. 

"That's to bad. HOpe she gets to feeling better." 

"Thanks, me too. I don't think it's serious though. No fever. So you singing tonight princess?" He asked pointing at the band outside. You looked to see a stage all set up. The band was in full swing, as orange lights and a fog machine danced about. 

"Not me." 

"You have an amazing voice." Misha said. 

"I don't sing in public." 

"This isn't public, this is Rob's house." 

"No." you argued. Misha and Jensen gave each other a look. You knew that look, the one where they were going to wear you down till you gave in.

"NO!" 

"We didn't say anything." Jensen said. 

"You were thinking it." 

"A person can't think?" Misha asked 

"Not when it involves me." you muttered. Jeff stepped up next to the three of you. 

"Howdy partner." Misha said. 

"Misha, didn't you know this was a costume party?" He teased. 

"We were just telling your indian slave here, that she had to sing for us." Jensen said. 

"Slave? I beg your pardon." 

"Well I did win you in a card game so...." Jeff added. 

You elbowed him. 

"I don't sing." 

"Yes you do." 

"Not when people are listening." 

Jensen and Jeffrey shared a smile. 

"Shut up." you said walking away. You weren't mad, just tired of the conversation. 

The night was pleasant and fun. And after a few drinks you forgot to keep checking the time. The highlight of the night was when The band played Thriller and pretty much everyone line danced. You were having a great time when the band anounced they were taking a break. 

"Hey guys, I want to thank everyone for coming. I hope your having a great time." Rob said into the mic. Everyone applauded. 

'Awesome. So It's time to announce the prizes. Jeffrey would you like to assist me?" 

"Sure." He gave you a quick peck then hopped up on stage. 

"Ok we have lots of prizes so lets get started." You watched as Misha and Vicky got best married couple. And clapped along with everyone else. Jared walked up to you in his Zombie crud. 

"I still can't believe you came as a zombie. What did you do, raid the makeup room on set?" You teased. 

"MAybe. Jeff's a lucky man." he said eyeing you. 

"No I'm the lucky one. And I have you and Jensen to thank for it." 

"Well more Jensen than me, but I'll accept." he teased. You smiled. 

"No Gen?" 

"No." he muttered. You could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't want to talk about it, so you let it drop. You tried to pay attention as Rob and Jeff joked around handing out prizes. 

"So You and Jeff. You're good?" Jared asked slurring a bit.

"Yeah, were great, why?" 

"Just wondering. You know maybe if I had played my cards right...." 

"Jare are you ok?" you turned your back away from the stage, and missed yours and Jeffs name being called. 

"Yeah I'm good." 

"You sure. You and Gen have a fight or something?" 

"Or something." With out warning he bent down and placed his lips to yours. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" JEffrey's voice rang out, as he jumped off the stage and in an instant was pushing him away. 

"J.D Stop. It was nothing." 

He had Jared by the scruff of the shirt, and Jensen and Rob were doing their best to pull him off. 

"You Screw up your marriage so you go after my lady?" Jeff growled as Jensen wedged himself between the two. 

"He's drunk man. Let it go." He was telling Jeff. 

"J.D Stop, It wasn't anything." you muttered. 

"Come on Jeff." 

Jared said nothing, just smiled at you from over Jeff's shoulder. 

"Please stop!" 

"Come on Jeff." Misha was saying pulling Jared away. 

Somehow Jensen, Misha, and Rob managed to pull the two of them apart and you stepped infront of Jeff. 

"What the hell are you doing? He's your friend, and he's drunk. And you are acting like an ass, and your sober." You tell him. 

He looked down at you, his eyes were full of hurt. 

"J.D I would never." 

"I know, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry Jare." 

"No I'm sorry, she's right I'm drunk. And I overstepped. But you said to distract her so..." You Froze and looked at him, then back at Jeff. 

"What the hell is he talking about?" 

"I didn't say make a move on her." 

"Like I said I over stepped." 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"We kind of planned this." 

"A prank? Really? All of you?" Your words were coming out in choppy sentences, as anger filled your body. 

"Don't get mad, We won best non married couple." he says. 

" I don't give a shit. You guys are sick." 

"Well at least come get your prize, I'll explain everything else later." He whispered. You could feel everyone else watching you so you sucked it up and let him lead you back on stage. 

Rob went up to the mic,

"Ok so as I was saying. The prize for best non married couple goes to y/n and Jeffrey. For cowboy outlaw and Maiden squaw." EVery one applauded as you and he took the two small chocolate trophies from Rob. 

"Thanks Rob." you said. 

"You might as well hang out for a minute. Seems you have won two prizes. The band re appeared and began to play "Can't help falling in love" 

"Wait what?" 

Jeff smiled. "I present to you, the best girlfriend award" He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. You heart beat an extra slice and then he opened it to show a simple diamond ring. 

"Darling, I know we haven't been dating but a few months.But I love you, and I want to make you my real squaw. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes of course." you said. Everyone cheered as Jeff slipped the ring on your finger. He stood up then slowly kissed you. Warmth replaced the anger you were feeling just moments ago. 

"Alright, The future Mr and mrs Jeffrey Dean Morgan." 

Back at home. 

"So I'm still confused." you said as the two of you laid entertwined in each others arms. "The whole thing with Jared was planned?" 

"I needed a distraction while someone went and got me the ring. I was afraid you'd see it if I carried it on me. I saw jared and asked him to talk to you. I didn't tell him to hit on you." 

"Yeah I was kind of taken aback by that too." 

"I talked to him later. I knew he and Gen were having problems, I shouldn't have blown up like that. But well damn it.." 

"It's ok, I get it." 

"The thing is Sheppard put him up to it. Bet him $100 that he wouldn't have the guts to kiss you with me right there.." 

"Jerk wad. I swear we are friends with children." you said smiling. 

"Yeah, but you work with those children so." 

"And I'm giving them a good talking to when I get back. I do know I got the best prize ever." 

"No I did. I love you (nick name)" 

"I love you too, And I think Halloween just may be my new favorite holiday after all." You said climbing on top of him and kissing him underneath his cowboy hat.


	2. Baby it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow fell outside like it was never going to stop. It was cold outside. But the warmth of the fireplace, and Jensen's warm body next to you was more than enough to keep you warm.

You sat on the couch in your pj's and a hot cup of cocoa. A book open wide in your hands. You and Jensen had decided to head to his hunting cabin since you finally had a few days off. You loved it here. So peaceful, No electronics. Just you him and nature. The snowfall made it even more sweet. The front door opened letting in the cold air. 

"I don't think it's ever gonna stop." Jensen's deep voice said as he kicked the door shut behind him. He set the chopped logs on the floor next to the fire place and held his hand out to it's warmth. 

"You look like a snow man." you teased. 

"I feel like one." He looked at you all warm and toasty. 

"How about you share that blanket with me." He said coming toward you. You pulled the blanket closer to yourself and tried to kick him away. 

"Baby don't be like that. I'm freezing." 

"Exactly. I don't want you getting me cold again." 

"really? We gonna play that game are we?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." you said pretending to go back to your book. Jensen didn't take his eyes off of you as he kicked his boots off and shed his jacket. 

"I said share the blanket." He growled. You loved when he acted big and bad. You knew deep down he would never hurt you, but still there was a thrill hearing the warning tone in his voice. 

"And I said no, I don't want to share daddy." You wrinkled your nose at him like a brat. 

"I don't give a shit what you want. If you don't share that blanket with me, I'm gonna whip your ass and send you to your room alone." You starred at him for a second. This was a new game. And you weighed your options on if you could win it or not. 

"Well?" 

"I'm thinking." 

"Times up." He yanked the blanket off of you with such force that you didn't have time to think about it. He took the book from your hands and set it on the table. 

"When I say share, I mean it. Manners remember." 

"yes sir." you said. A thrill raising up inside you again. He sat down on the couch at your feet, reached his long arms out, and grabbed your arm. He pulled you up into a sitting position and locked eyes. 

"Go put on Your blue nighty." he said. 

"It's to cold for that, Jensen. Seriously. This cabin is drafty." 

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" 

"I meant daddy." 

"That's two. Now go put on your nighty for daddy." When you didn't move he gave you a small jerk. It wasn't hard, purly playful. 

"Do you need help?" You shook your head no, then scooted off of the couch and padded to the single bed room. Moments later you came out in a see through baby blue nighty. It was as thin as if you were wearing nothing, and Jensen smiled at the sight of you. He liked his lips, like a dog waiting for a treat. The matching blue panties were the only other piece of clothing you were wearing.

"That's a good girl. Come let daddy take a good look at you." 

You walked slowly toward him. Your skin reacting to the coolness in the room. You stood infront of him, as he looked up at you from the couch. He gently grabbed your waist. 

"It wasn't very nice of you not to share your blanket with Daddy was it?" 

You shook your head no. 

"And are you supposed to call Daddy by his name?" You shook your head no again. 

"I can't hear you." 

"No daddy." You held in the sigh of excitement rising up inside of you. 

"You know daddy's gonna have to punish you right?" His hands reached up inside the nighty and slowly slid the panties to your ankles. The whole time locking eyes with you. 

He patted his lap and you laid across it. 

"This is gonna hurt you way worse than me, sweet heart." He purred in your ear. The first swat stung from the cold. The next few were swift but just as hard. You squirmed a bit, and he smacked harder. Your body was wagering with both pain, and wanting him. Finally he stopped and stroked the back of your head while you continued to lay across his lap. 

"Did that hurt?" 

"Yes daddy." you said softly, trying to control breathing. 

"Are you going to remember the rules next time?" He asked in your ear. 

"Yes Daddy." you said. He stood you back up and licked his lips at the excitment that shown in your breast. 

"Do you want to show daddy how much you love him?" He asked. You nodded, not sure if you could make the words come. He smiled and you stood there watching as he slipped off his Jeans and boxers. He gave you a wink, and you slid down to your knees, placing his already large cock between your lips. You could hear his breathing begin to raise as he wrapped his fingers gently in your hair. 

"Jeeze baby." He muttered. Suddenly his hand pressed your head down further and you did your best not to gag as his man hood pressed against the back of your throat. You felt him release down your throat, and took it all in like a good girl. Not moving till he himself pulled you off of him. He smiled at the few tears in your eyes. Your ass was still sore, and your throat stung, but the tears were more from joy than pain. 

"Now let daddy show you how much he loves you." He stood and lifted you to your feet, laying you on the couch. He began to let his fingers wonder from your crotch to your ass, as he laid on top of you, nibbling your breast. You wrapped your legs around his, and made a moaning sound. His lips came up to your neck and then covered yours. He tasted so good. With out warning he thrusted himself into you and you arched your back, letting out a yell of pleasure as he did. He pumped harder and harder, the rythem perfect. 

"Jensen. I'mmmmmm....." you muttered. The words were muffled by the sound of your yelling out your pleasure as the two of you erupted together. 

"Wow." you managed to say finally. He sat up as not to crush you and smiled. 

"You like." 

"Oh yeah." 

"Well I have one more surprise." He said getting up. You watched as his cute tushy walked to the small kitchen. 

"I don't think you can top that." You said. 

"I hope I can." he turned to you and held out a small black box. Your heart froze. 

"I love you y/n. I have for ever. And I'd get down on my knee and do it proper, but I'm a little naked." he smiled as he opened the box to show a sweet heart shaped diamond. 

"Jensen." you said tears coming again. 

"Will you marry me, so we can do this all the time?" He said 

"I'd marry you even if we didn't." you said . Sitting down next to you, he slipped the ring onto your finger. You smiled and pulled the blanket over both of you. 

"So that's what it takes to get you to share." 

"Shut up and kiss me." you said as he laughed and pressed his lips to yours.


	3. Gobble Gobble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are planning your first real thanksgiving Dinner with Jared. The two of you have been together since New years eve, and it has been amazing. So you want this to be perfect, especially since it involves having his kids as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one Jared and Gen are divorced. That doesn't mean I wish they were, or that They are having issues. It just means for this fantasy fic, ( as I call them) , it works.

You had been up since dawn working on the meal. Turkey was in the oven, and pies were almost ready to go in as well. Two warm, strong arms wrap around you as you were rolling out the top crust for your (fav pie). 

"You are amazing." Jared purred into your ear. 

"Why would you say that?" 

"Because your going to all this trouble for just me and my kids. It's sweet." You turned and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"It's not just for you. It's for me too. I love Thanksgiving, and I love to cook." 

"I know, YOur gonna make me fat." he teased. 

"Yeah, I think I have a ways before that will happen" you said patting his firm got. He laughed. 

"We'll I still appreciate it." He bent down and placed his soft lips to yours. Just then the door bell rang. 

"Hold that thought." he said pressing his forehead to yours before heading to answer it. You followed behind, not close, but close enough. Even though Gen and Jared had been apart for a yr and a half, it still seemed alittle awkward to you. Especially since at one time you had all been good friends, and co workers. Jared opened the door. 

"Daddy!" Shep and Thomas yelled hugging their father. You smiled as his long arms enveloped them both. They broke free and She passed him Odette as they stripped off their coats. 

"She's fussy. So watch her." She said. 

"Sure thing." Jared said making goofy faces at his daughter. She glanced your way. 

"Hey y/n" 

"Hi." 

"Ok so you're gonna drop them off tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah that's the plan." 

"Cool thanks. Give me hugs boys." They hugged their mom and she was gone. 

"What smells good?" Shep asked. 

"Turkey. Stuffing. mash potatoes, all that good stuff." You told him. 

"Yum. Dad can we go play the play station." 

"Sure." He watched as they took off down the hall. 

"So what do you want to do?" Jared asked Odette 

"(kids tv show)" She replied. 

"I believe we can do that." He said giving you a wink. As he passed he kissed your cheek. 

"Give me a minute to get them settled and I'll be in to help." 

"Take your time." you said. 

You went back to finishing the pies when Thomas came in. 

"I'm thirsty." 

"You are, well lets see what we have." you stopped and went to lay the knife you were using down, when it started to slip off the counter you grabbed it with out thinking and your hand closed tightly around the blade. You felt the knife cut through your skin and instantly regretted what you had done. You opened your hand and the knife fell to the floor along with a trail of your blood. 

"Shit!" you said. Thomas looked at you wide eyed as a pool of blood filled your palm. 

"DADDY! Aunt y/n's bleeding!" his voice echoing through the house. Jared and Shep came running, sliding to a stop when they saw you. You were craddling your hand with the other one. 

"What the hell happened." Jared asked as he grabbed a towel. 

"You know me and knives." you said trying to brush off the pain. Jared took your hand in his and grimaced. 

"Is she gonna die?" Thomas asked. You chukelled at his concern. 

"No, Shep go get the first aid kit in the bath room." Jared said as he pulled out a chair for you and wrapped your hand in a hand towel. 

"I don't think it's that bad. You just got a main vein is all." 

"Oh is that all?" You muttered. He smiled weakly at you. 

"Here." Shep said as he ran back to you with the kit. Jared unwrapped your hand and looked closely at the wound. 

"You know Jensen is never gonna let you live this down." He teased. 

"Tell me about it." Jared set to work on your hand, you hissed and pulled back when the disinfectant hit the wound. 

"Sorry." he said taking your hand again. The boys watched as he wrapped your hand with gauze. 

"Shoot, The turkey." you said getting up. 

"We've got this, you stay put." Jared ordered. 

You watched as he and the boys busied around the house getting everything ready. You felt a little guilty about just watching them, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

When the table was set, and you all sat down to eat, you found yourself very impressed. 

"This looks amazing guys." you said as everyone dug in. 

"Aunt y/n, be honest. You hurt yourself so that you didn't have to cook didn't you?" Shep whispered to you. 

'Shh, don't tell your dad." 

He smiled and pretended to zip his lip. After wards everyone settled in the living room to watch the Cowboys and redskins. Odette sleeping on a blanket next to you. 

"I love this." you said. 

"Thought you hated football." Jared said. 

"No this, Your family. It was a perfect Thanksgiving." You said He smiled showing his dimples. 

"You mean our family." 

"Sure." you said half heartedly. 

"No, Your family y/n." He sat up and pulled a small box from his Jeans. You starred at him wide eyed. 

"That is if you'll have us." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. 

"Jared" it was all you could say. You could feel the boys watching you. 

"Well?" Shep asked. You smiled. 

"Yes, I'll marry you." you said Jared slipped it onto your finger and kissed you deeply. 

"Gross." Thomas said, causing the two of you to laugh. 

"now I have even one more thing to be thankful for." you said as you snuggled in close to your fiance.


	4. Silent night Holy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rob have been together since you first met on Set of Supernatural. It was love at first sight. And here you are 6 years and 2 kids later and you couldn't be happier. So When Christmas eve rolls around, the two of you decide to spend a little Christmas together, before the kiddos wake up. It's also the perfect time to exchange your own gifts.

You walked in to the living room. The only light was the soft glow of the Christmas tree. 

"Kids asleep?" he asked looking up at you sweetly. 

"Finally (your daughter) drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillow. But (you son) took a little more convincing." you laughed. He patted the spot on the couch next to him and you sat down, draping your feet over his lap. You leaned your head back and sighed. 

"I'll be so glad when Christmas is over." You joked. 

"You love it." 

"I do, but I hate all the stress that comes along with it. And as soon as they get up, it's gonna be 4 months of prep over in 4 minutes. If were lucky enough to get it to last that long." 

"I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but I figured now would be the perfect time." you looked at him curiously. He gently moved your legs and got up. You watched as he made his way to the tree and produced a small box out from under it. 

"For me?" 

"Well I was gonna give it to my girlfriend, but she dumped me. So it's yours." he teased. 

"Her loss." You said smiling as you took the box. Slowly you opened it up and pulled back the tissue paper to reveal an envelope. 

"What's this?" He shrugged and smiled widely. You took the envelope out of the box, and carefully pried it open. You pulled out the two long tickets and starred. 

"(tropical vacation) seriously?" you ask shocked. 

"Yeah, I booked the honeymoon sweet. Figured you deserved a second one. Just you and me. My folks are gonna take the kids for the week. We leave New years eve. Wake up in paradise." He said. You pulled him into a hug. You had been thinking about how much you would like to get away with him, to reconnect. Seemed like forever since the two of you spent anytime alone. What with work, and family. 

"You like?" 

"Are you kidding? I love it! I can't wait!" you said, kissing him sweetly. The kiss was sweet and tender and the light from the tree made it even more beautiful. You broke off and locked eyes with him. 

"I have something for you too." you say. 

"Oh Goody." he said rubbing his hands together. You chuckled as you get up and make your way to the tree. You can feel him watching you and you suddenly feel nervous. You take the box out from under the tree. It's small, and looks like it contained a bracelet. You handed it to him and he looked at you a little confused. 

"I hope you like it, because I can't take it back." you warn. 

"I'm sure I'll love it." he says sweetly. Carefully he pulls off the red ribbon. You watch nervously. You weren't sure how he was going to react. He popped off the lid, and starred in disbelief at the contents. Slowly, very slowly he reached down and picked it up, as it it was going to explode. He looked at the positive pregnancy test, the locked eyes with you again.. 

"Y/n?" He muttered your name. 

"Look Rob I know we said 2, but you remember (friend)'s wedding 5 weeks ago, and all the champaign we had. Well...." he said nothing just starred at you. 

"Well say something." He set the test back in the box, and placed the box on the coffee table. 

"This is amazing." 

"Are you sure your ok with this?" you ask feeling relief start to over run you. 

"Ok? Honey, this is the best gift you could have given me. A baby.... Wow.." He leaned over and pulled you to him. His lips touching yours again. You felt warmth flow though your body. After a few minutes he pulled back, and tucked a stran of your hair behind your ear. 

"I Love you y/n Benedict." he said. 

"I love you too." you said. For years to come he would tell everyone that was his favorite Christmas present ever. And you had to agree.


End file.
